Misty Roses
by SapphireKunoichi
Summary: Sayomi is a highly skilled ANBU with a special Kekkei Genkai. She has been alone since she was born. However, when her path is crossed with two ex missing-nin, whom must stay at her house to be watched, how will she react to the change from isolation to company? And how will everything go when they discover the secret of her past, along with someone's new disaster? Review!


I'm bored and don't own Naruto :3

**Misty Roses: Prologue**

* * *

An icy wind blew through the rich green leaves as I walked home. I took the path concealed usually by mist. It was hard to imagine a place as bright and peaceful as the Hidden Leaf Village possessing any mist, but this place was special.

It rested in part of the forest that was never used. People always avoided this place. That or they just didn't know it even existed. Why anyone would avoid such a beautiful, isolated, calm place such as this was beyond me.

However, I am not them. So how could I argue with them over this? It would seem highly unfair.

I sighed stepping into a small clearing. _'I think too much,'_ I thought sitting down with my back against a tree. I brushed my choppy blonde fringe out of my eyes. I stared out into the forest and saw a patch of crimson. I squinted my eyes to get a better view. It was beautiful. _'Roses, huh? How odd, but yet so beautiful' _ I laughed lightly. _'The strange things always are aren't they? The unexpected is the most wonderful gift of life.' _I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Oi!" I opened my eyes quickly to see who it was. My eyes fell upon a boy. He seemed around my age. He had bright blue eyes and red hair. From the looks of it he was from Suna. I stood up. "Yo," I greeted with a small wave.

"Who're you?" he asked. "I'm Sayomi Rin Miyuki Mika Kimi Tsukiko Toshiko Hayashi. You may call me Sayomi. What is your name?" "Gaara." I bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

We stood there as a gentle breeze shook the leaves once more. I bent down to grab my pack when he spoke once more. "Are you new here? I don't believe we've met before," He commented. I stood back up, pack in hand and answered. "No. However, I did travel a lot when I was younger and since I've been back I've only been on missions with ANBU," I told him slinging my pack over my shoulder and walking down the path to the village.

* * *

I walked into the Tsunade's office to give my report, but found that she wasn't there. I sat down in one of the office chairs and decided to wait for her return.

* * *

Tsunade joined me 2 hours later from doing who knows what. "Ah, why hello again Sayomi. I wasn't expecting you for another week or so," She informed me sitting down. "My apologies. This mission was just far too easy. I did however stop for a while to rest before I entered the village," I explained.

"Well I suppose I needn't ask how the mission was considering you completed it in 3 days. _Even though it takes 2 days to get there plus the trip back that's 4 days itself," _I heard her mutter the last part.

I just laughed. "Oh Tsunade you know me. I aim to please." She smiled at me. I returned the action. I didn't smile often nor did I laugh. She knew this. Which is why I think her smile was so genuine right now.

"Well, Sayomi I know you won't like it, but I'm giving you a month off from missions," She informed me. I twitched. _'So that's why she smiled like that.' _I thought. My smile vanished. I just bowed and agreed. "Very well." I turned to leave, but was stopped by a knock at the window. Curious I turned to see who it was.

I saw two mysterious figures in cloaks black as a moonless night. _'Judging by their stature and movement I'd say both are males, and the way they carry themselves seems to be extremely similar by comparison, so I'd guess they are related somehow, or have been working together for quite sometime. They seem to be highly skilled in stealth meaning high ranked and seeing as how they masked their chakra perfectly they are experienced ninja.' _I thought making quick observations.

"Lady Tsunade," I asked, "Do you know them?" Tsunade looked from the window to me. "I believe so," She answered turning back to the window. She raised the window and let the figures in. They swiftly entered the room in one fluid movement.

They faced her behind her desk as she spoke. "Were either of you followed?" She asked with great urgency it seemed. "No," the taller man answered in a silky yet husky voice. "There is no else left to follow us," the shorter one added in a equally husky voice but it was too rough to be considered silky.

_'They both sound sexy though. The taller one just seems a bit more feminine. Not by much though. You can tell he is definitely male. The shorter one just seems a bit more rough and more...bloodthirsty?, than the other.'_ I thought.

"I see. So tell me, why should I not have the both of you arrested and executed before sunrise?" She asked harshly. I raised an eyebrow. _'What had these strangers done that was so bad that Tsunade who kill them before the sun even rose, and just who exactly are they?' _I asked myself inwardly.

"Sayomi," Tsunade called me over to her desk. I walked past the figures keeping my back to them. I wasn't curious enough to look back so they still remained faceless.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" I questioned. "I need you to activate your Kekkei Genkai. Now," She ordered me. "Tsunade!" I gasped, "Why?" She slammed her hands against her desk. "Dammit, Sayomi! This is not the time for 20 questions!" She yelled at me.

I formed my hand signs keeping them hidden from the figures and released my Kekkei Genkai. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Tsunade. "I never said it was. It was only one question," I told her waiting for further instruction.

"This is important Sayomi. I'm sorry for raising my voice. Now please calm down. You know you can't get riled," She told me. I looked down. "Yes. I know," I told her.

She looked at the figures. "Sit. And put down your hoods. She will need to see your face," She informed them. They did as they were told. Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder as I remained looking at my feet. "Sayomi," Tsunade spoke softly, "I need you to look them in the eyes now, please." I shook my head. "No," I told her quietly. She sighed.

"Sayomi, that wasn't your fault. You didn't know how to use your Kekkei Genkai yet," Tsunade soothed me. Then I heard a scoff. "You don't know how to use your Kekkei Genkai, and you're like what 22? That's pathetic. I could use ours when I was like 13. Hell, my brother here was such an overachiever he completely mastered his by age 8. Yet, you can't control yours? Pathetic," The shorter one chastised me.

_'I knew they were related'_

"You! Shut up!" Tsunade yelled at him. I still didn't look up. "Ah Tsunade, I'm hurt. You already forgot my name?" He told her. I felt Tsunade's stare even though it wasn't even in my direction.

"What? She doesn't need to know my name, does she?" He asked. I could hear the smile on his face. I felt him look at me. "I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," He introduced himself. My eyes shot into a glare and I looked up.

* * *

**Itachi's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," My otouto introduced himself. Sayomi's eyes narrowed and she looked directly at my brother. Death. That was the emotion in her eyes.

The beautiful icy blue they had been before was now gone without a trace. Her eyes now gleamed in a dangerously bright array of colors. From the brightest white to the darkest black. Yellow to purple. Pink to blue. Green to red. They were all there. Even more colors than I could name. All of them beautifully changed from one to the other in those bright orbs.

I suddenly saw Sasuke get up accepting her challenge. I grabbed his wrist and sat him back down. "What the hell, Itachi!" He exclaimed. "She is a Hayashi. She bears the Rainbow. It is wise to not get involved," I informed him.

"What I'm supposed to be afraid of Blondie, and rainbows, too?" He scoffed at me. I remained silent. I just looked at him.

* * *

**Sayomi's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I looked at Itachi. "How is it you know of my family?" I asked. "I have read only a few pages about your clan. You're very secretive and extremely hard to get any information on," He answered with, I guess, a joke?

"Yes. Well, why were you even looking at the Hayashi?" I queered. "When I was in ANBU I ran into a few old files about your clan that sparked my interest. Of course you weren't in any of them. They were older than me at the time and you seem to be just a year or two older than Sasuke. You are 22 as he said, correct?," He asked me.

"Yes, and I see." I nodded. "Tsunade," She nodded at me,"Their intentions are pure. They mean no harm to us," I told her. "Very well then," She turned to them," You may stay. However, you are to stay with Sayomi at her home until I'm sure I can trust you."

I looked at her. "Tsunade?" She looked at me. "Sayomi, you are the only one I trust that could possibly even have a chance of keeping both of them in line and live to tell about it," She told me and smiled.

I just looked at her. "Very well, but they better not destroy anything," I told her leaving. "Send them when you are done. Oh and Sasuke, that was over 19 years ago. I assure you I can use my Kekkei Genkai without flaw," I told them closing the door behind me.

* * *

I Hope You Enjoyed It! It's my first story so be nice.

Well I know that this is short, but oh well. Review! Plz! Plz!


End file.
